Stairway to Heaven
Stairway to Heaven is the 14th chapter of Mafia II. It is the longest and one of the most dramatic chapters of the game and is the second to last chapter. Background Despite avenging their long-time friend Henry's death at the hands of the Triads during the events in the previous chapter, Vito and Joe are still $55,000 in debt to Bruno Levine. Walkthrough Beginning You start off at Marty's apartment. Joe calls you that he will come and pick you up and continue to make plans to pay back Bruno. Although, Joe says that first they have a job from Eddie. After you leave Marty's apartment and down stairs outside to meet with Joe, Joe is standing next to a Smith Thunderbolt car, saying that Eddie has supplied them with it just for this job. Joe then says that they are going to Greenfield so get into the car with Joe and drive to Greenfield, but don't wreck the car. On the way there, Joe explains their hit. A family from outside Empire Bay has ordered the hit on an informant that they've managed to locate in Empire Bay. The target could be under witness protection. When they arrive at the house, they see an old man in his 50s watering his front lawn. A short cutscene occurs, reenacting the ending of the first game as Vito and Joe execute the man on his front lawn. When this ends, police will start to hunt you down and chase you though they are easy to escape, and even easier if you take a right, which leads to a repair shop. After you escape the police, Joe gives a share of his money, before he tells you to drop him off at Kingston. When you arrive and drop Joe off at Kingston, he leaves to collect his half of the $55,000. He also tells Vito to see Derek for an opportunity to make more money. Go to Derek at the Docks and see if he has a job for you Vito drives down to the docks triggering a cutscene with Derek and Steve loading their guns about to teach some striking workers a lesson. Vito agrees to help, and makes his way down to one of the warehouses where the strike is about to take place. It is here that one of the dockworkers reveal the truth about the death of Vito's father. Steve had murdered Vito's father on Derek's orders, drowning him to make it look like an accident from his drunken behavior. Angered by this revelation, Vito turns against Steve and Derek. Kill Derek and Steve! Steve and his henchmen is close to the start of this gunfight on the docks. Some of the dockworkers will help you during this scene. However, you will be alone when you face off against Derek and his henchmen in the warehouse. Derek will throw molotov cocktails down on you from the second level. Try to dodge these and make your way up stairs to Derek's office where you can eliminate him and the rest of his goons in relative safety. Once Derek is finally dead, enter his office, Vito can find his 'retirement fund' on his desk. The amount received depends on how much money you currently have, it can be as low as $1000 to upwards of $26,000. Take this which will get you closer to the $27,500 you need to pay off your half of your debt to Bruno. Easy ways to defeat Derek Here are hints that you can easily assassinate Derek and his goons: Drive your car straight into the warehouse to the end under the catwalk, kill the two workers standing behind the pillar, angle the car so you're facing the gastank (so they cant shoot it), and get rid of the remaining workers that come down the stairs, then stand just out of the catwalk (If they're shooting at you you're too far out), and throw grenades at Derek by angling them at the ceiling over the catwalk, and rushing out to pick off any remaining shooters. The money is yours and your car will automatically reappear outside because the warehouse doors don't reopen. Another easy way: Drive your car into the water, the big warehouse door will close but the door to Derek's office will open. Just take cover behind the window and take out the guys who come up the stairs (a shotgun is recommended). When there are not many guys left take cover behind te crates upstairs and finish Derek either with the Molotov cocktails that lie on the crates or another weapon. Finishing off the Collection When you are finished at the docks you need to make some extra cash by either delivering cars to Mike Bruski or robbing stores. Gun stores usually carry about $400-600 each (along with free ammo) if the player manages to get rid of the cashier in time. The player can also rob Vangel's and can obtain a free coat on the way out. Once you've earned enough, head to Joe's to trigger the next cutscene. However, it appears Joe isn't at home... Find Joe You first need to head to Eddie Scarpa at the The Maltese Falcon to ask on Joe's whereabouts. The cutscene shows Vito covering the truth about being involved with Henry's idea and death, as well as Eddie explaining to Vito that Henry was stupid because dealing dope with the Tongs was off limits and Henry knew that, however Carlo Falcone let him off with a small fine, possibly the $60,000 Henry thought was his cut of the dealing profits, and said he would forget about it. Once you leave, head to Giuseppe's to see if Giuseppe has information. It turns out that Joe was kidnapped by two Vinci men. Vito rushes to the Mona Lisa Cafe where he meets a Vinci caporegime who promptly knocks Vito out. Vito wakes up to find himself and a badly beaten Joe tied up at a construction site. Here, Frank Vinci interrogates them. After Frank leaves, they manage to break free and take out the same Vinci caporegime, giving Vito a weapon. After that, just escape with Joe, fighting your way through Vinci's henchmen down a half-constructed building. After heading down several flights of stairs, the two make it outside, but then you need to find any car in the streets and take Joe to El Greco for treatment. After you bring him there, Joe gives Vito his half of the debt to bring to Bruno. Pay Back Bruno As you leave El Greco for Bruno you hear about the shooting in the building involving the Vinci crew. A dramatic cutscene takes place when you arrive at Bruno's. Vito pays back the money, and Bruno decides it's enough. However as he leaves, Vito is informed by Bruno that Vito's father Antonio had also borrowed money from him before he died, incurring the debt that he helped his sister pay back years ago. Result You will earn a number of achievements/trophies during this mission, particularly after completing certain sections. *'The Mafia Never Forgets' - For murdering Thomas Angelo. *'Out for Justice' - For murdering Derek and Steve. *'Men at Work' - For completing the Chapter. Notable Deaths *Thomas Angelo (Shot in the chest by Joe) *Derek Pappalardo (Killed by Vito as revenge for ordering the murder of his father) *Stephen Coyne (Killed by Vito as revenge for murdering his father) Trivia *This mission's name, Stairway to Heaven, is also the title of a song by British rock band Led Zeppelin. *There are minor continuity errors on Tommy’s death in this mission and the first game: **Vito and Joe's clothes are different. **Joe kills him with a Shotgun, instead of a Sawed-off Shotgun. **After killing him, Vito and Joe are chased by federal agents, which didn't happen in the first game. *It is possible to skip going to see Derek by having previously earned the $27,500 Vito needs. *The player can avoid going to the Maltese Falcon or Giuseppi's by going straight to the Mona Lisa Cafe. *The song Happiness is a Thing Called Joe by Peggy Lee may play at various points in this mission. *An exploit exists allowing you to skip a portion of the battle with Derek's men. *A bug exists where players were not allowed into the Mona Lisa Cafe after checking with Giuseppe. Replaying the chapter without robbing any stores, including when you are collecting money for Bruno, will fix the bug. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay